Ultimate Spider-Man (TV series)
| developer = Marvel Animation | writer = Brian Michael Bendis Paul Dini Steven T. Seagle Joe Kelly Joe Casey Duncan Rouleau | starring = | voices = Drake Bell Ogie Banks Greg Cipes Clark Gregg Tom Kenny Matt Lanter Misty Lee Caitlyn Taylor Love Chi McBride Logan Miller J.K. Simmons Tara Strong Steven Weber | theme_music_composer = | opentheme = | endtheme = | composer = Kevin Manthei | country = United States | language = English | network = Disney XD Disney Channel | company = Marvel Animation Studios Film Roman | distributor = Disney-ABC Domestic Television | first_aired = April 1, 2012 | last_aired = present | num_seasons = 2 | num_episodes = 52 | list_episodes = List of Ultimate Spider-Man episodes | supervising_producers= Steven T. Seagle Joe Kelly Joe Casey Duncan Rouleau | producer = Brian Michael Bendis Paul Dini | story_editor = | editor = | followed_by = |website = http://disneyxd.disney.com/ultimate-spider-man |website_title = Official website }} Ultimate Spider-Man is an American animated television series based on the Ultimate Spider-Man comics, published by Marvel Comics, including some elements of Marvel's Ultimate line of books. The series is written by Brian Michael Bendis (who also writes the comic book series Ultimate Spider-Man), Paul Dini, and Man of Action (a group consisting of Steven T. Seagle, Joe Kelly, Joe Casey, and Duncan Rouleau). It was first announced to air on Disney XD in early 2012, and debuted alongside The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes s second season as part of the Marvel Universe programming block on April 1, 2012. Production Brian Michael Bendis and Paul Dini serve as writers and producers on the show. Man of Action (a group consisting of Steven T. Seagle, Joe Kelly, Joe Casey, and Duncan Rouleau), the creators of the animated series Ben 10 and Generator Rex, serve as supervising producers on the show."CBR TV: Man of Action's Casey, Rouleau on 'Ultimate Spider-Man,' New Image Projects". Comic Book Resources. Twenty-six episodes were ordered for the first season. According to Paul Dini, the series features a "redefined" Peter Parker, and a combination of frequent guest stars partially based on Bendis' comics, and original material, such as the origins of some heroes and villains. Actor J. K. Simmons reprises his role as J. Jonah Jameson from Sam Raimi's live-action ''Spider-Man'' film trilogy for the series. Notable voice actors include Adrian Pasdar as (returning to the role after previously having voiced him in [[Madhouse (studio)|Madhouse's and Marvel's ''Iron Man'' anime), Goldman, Eric (April 20, 2012). "Ultimate Spider-Man: Make Way for Iron Man!". IGN. and Kevin Michael Richardson, who voices Robbie Robertson and Bulldozer. The series depicts Spider-Man becoming the newest member of S.H.I.E.L.D. under the leadership of Nick Fury, on a team with four other teenage superheroes. Villains such as Living Laser, Venom and Doctor Doom were seen in a trailer shown at the 2011 San Diego Comic Con.Mozzocco, J. Caleb (January 10, 2012). "'Ultimate Spider-Man' Cartoon to Kick Off Disney XD Marvel Programming Block April 1". ComicsAlliance. Ultimate Spider-Man premiered on April 1, 2012 on Disney XD in the United States, while the pilot episode was released on Xbox Live and PlayStation Store on April 2, 2012. In the UK and Ireland the show premiered on Disney UK and Ireland on May 31, 2013. It premiered in Canada on June 22, 2012, on Teletoon. Disney XD and Marvel officially announced Season Three on July 20, 2013 at San Diego Comic Con."SDCC 2013: Ultimate Spider-Man Returns For Season 3". Marvel.com. July 20, 2013. Season Three will include Spider-Man joining the Avengers (consisting of the line-up from Marvel's Avengers Assemble) and introducing characters such as Cloak and Dagger, Amadeus Cho, Ka-Zar and Agent Venom. Promotions and tie-ins Launch parties for the series were held in New York City and Los Angeles on March 31, 2012, the day before the series' broadcast television debut. On hand at the New York City party at Midtown Comics Downtown in Manhattan were Marvel Chief Creative Officer Joe Quesada, writer/producer Joe Kelly and Chris Eliopoulos, who wrote the first issue of the tie-in comic book, while the Los Angeles party at Meltdown Comics in Hollywood was attended by Marvel Head of Television Jeph Loeb, Duncan Rouleau, Steven T. Seagle, voice actors Clark Gregg and Misty Lee, and Creative Consultant Paul Dini, who wrote the series pilot.Kilpatrick, Conor (March 30, 2012). "VIDEO: Behind The Scenes of 'Ultimate Spider-Man' PLUS: Launch Parties in NYC & LA!". IFanboy.Zalben, Alex (March 29, 2012). "'Ultimate Spider-Man' Premiere Party This Saturday In NYC!". MTV Geek."Ultimate Spider-Man Kickoff Parties in NY & LA". Marvel Comics. March 26, 2012. A comic book series that ties in with the show called Ultimate Spider-Man Adventures debuted on April 25, 2012. Ultimate Spider-Man Adventures is an ongoing series and is being released alongside The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes Adventures. The comics was written by Dan Slott and Ty Templeton, while Nuno Plati provided artwork. Synopsis As the series begins, Peter Parker has been Spider-Man for one year. He has saved lives and fought supervillains, but he is still in the process of learning how to be a superhero. Nick Fury of S.H.I.E.L.D. offers Peter the chance to train to be a real superhero and become "The Ultimate Spider-Man". However, Peter will first have to learn how to work with a team of four fellow teenage superheroes: Nova, White Tiger, Iron Fist, and Power Man.Hidek, Jeff (January 9, 2012). "Nova getting animated on new Ultimate Spider-Man series on Disney XD". Star-News. In Season Two, following the fight with the Green Goblin which resulted in the destruction of the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier, Spider-Man's team ends up staying at Peter Parker's house. This season feature the first appearances in this series of Lizard, Electro, Rhino, Kraven the Hunter, Hawkeye, the Sinister Six, and Iron Patriot."Ultimate Spider-Man Season 2 Premieres Jan. 21". Marvel Comics. December 26, 2012."The Sinister Six Unite in Ultimate Spider-Man". Marvel Comics. February 14, 2013. Cast Main cast * Drake Bell – Peter Parker / Spider-Man * Ogie Banks – Luke Cage / Power Man * Greg Cipes – Danny Rand / Iron Fist * Clark Gregg – Phil Coulson * Tom Kenny – Dr. Otto Octavius / Doctor Octopus, Bentley Whittman / Wizard, David Cannon / Whirlwind, Dr. Curt Connors (first few episodes),"Voice Compare: Spider-Man: Dr. Curt Connors". Behind the Voice Actors. January 27, 2012. Aries Zodiac Soldier"Tom Kenny". Behind the Voice Actors. Retrieved July 30, 2013. * Matt Lanter – Harry Osborn, Flash Thompson, Venom, Ulysses Klaw / Klaw * Misty Lee – May Reilly-Parker, Salem's Witch * Caitlyn Taylor Love – Ava Ayala / White Tiger * Chi McBride – Nick Fury,"Sneak Peek: 'Ultimate Spider-Man' on Disney XD (Stills, Video)". Stitch Kingdom. March 6, 2012. Eiliot Franklin / Thunderball, Taurus Zodiac Soldier"Chi McBride ". Behind the Voice Actors. Retrieved July 30, 2013. * Logan Miller – Sam Alexander / Nova * J. K. Simmons – J. Jonah Jameson * Tara Strong – Mary Jane Watson, Thundra, Sandy * Steven Weber – Norman Osborn / Green Goblin / Goblin-Venom / Iron Patriot, Peter Petruski / Trapster Additional cast * Diedrich Bader – Sergei Kravinoff / Kraven the Hunter * Dee Bradley Baker – Dr. Curt Connors / Lizard,Sands, Rich (December 20, 2012). "Disney XD's Ultimate Spider-Man Swing Back Into Action in 2013". ''TV Guide. Flint Marko / Sandman, Carnage * Troy Baker – Loki Laufeyson / Loki,"Troy Baker: Credits". TV Guide. Retrieved July 24, 2013. Clint Barton / Hawkeye * Christopher Daniel Barnes – Max Dillon / Electro * Dante Basco – Scorpion of K'un-L'un * Eric Bauza – Michael Tan / Swarm, Arcade * Jeff Bennett – mayor of Boston, Slam Adams * Steven Blum – James "Logan" Howlett / Wolverine,"Steve Blum". Behind the Voice Actors. Retrieved July 24, 2013. Beetle (one episode only), Dr. Leonard Samson / Doc Samson * Dave Boat – Ben Grimm / Thing, Leo Zodiac Soldier #1"David Boat". Behind the Voice Actors. Retrieved July 24, 2013. * Kimberly Brooks - Amanda Cage * Clancy Brown – Tony Masters / Taskmaster"Clancy Brown: Credits". TV Guide. Retrieved July 24, 2013."Clancy Brown". Behind the Voice Actors. Retrieved July 24, 2013. * Corey Burton - Dracula * Cam Clarke – Brian Calusky / Piledriver, Griffin Gogol / Captain Ultra * Jack Coleman – Dr. Stephen Strange / Doctor Strange"Jack Coleman". Behind the Voice Actors. Retrieved July 24, 2013. * Chris Cox – Peter Quill / Star-Lord,"Chris Cox". Behind the Voice Actors. Retrieved July 25, 2013. Steve Rogers / Captain America (one episode only) * Terry Crews - Eric Brooks / Blade"Blade, Man-Thing Guest-Star on 'Ultimate Spider-Man' Halloween Special". Comic Book Resources. September 20, 2013. * Grey DeLisle – Tana Nile * John DiMaggio – Dirk Garthwaite / Wrecker, Maxwell Markham / Grizzly * Michael Clarke Duncan – GrootBeard, Jim (September 6, 2012). "Marvel Remembers Michael Clarke Duncan". Marvel.com * Oded Fehr - N'Kantu, the Living Mummy * Will Friedle – Wade Wilson / DeadpoolJulian, Mark (July 3, 2013). "Deadpool Makes 'ULTIMATE SPIDER-MAN' Debut". ComicBookMovie.com * Nika Futterman – Gamora * Greg Grunberg – Ben ParkerZalben, Alex (July 5, 2012). "Interview: Greg Grunberg Gets "Strange" As Uncle Ben For 'Ultimate Spider-Man'". MTV Geek!.Lawson, Corrina (July 5, 2012). [https://archive.is/20130724051108/www.wired.com/geekmom/2012/07/ultimate-spider-man-heroes/ "Ultimate Spider-Man: Getting the Heroes Back Together"]. Wired. * Mark Hamill – Nightmare, Shao Lao"Mark Hamill". Behind the Voice Actors. Retrieved July 24, 2013. * Maurice LaMarche – Victor von Doom / Doctor Doom,Pham, Christina Diem (July 15, 2013). "The Avengers Hold Cort on the Serpent of Doom". Marvel Comics. Plymouth Rocker, Charles the Butler * Phil LaMarr – Edwin JarvisJ.A.R.V.I.S.]],"Phil LaMarr: Credits". TV Guide. Retrieved July 24, 2013."Phil LaMarr". Behind the Voice Actors. Retrieved July 24, 2013. Walter Cage * Stan Lee – Stan the janitor * Peter Lurie – Victor Creed / Sabretooth"Peter Lurie". Behind the Voice Actors. Retrieved July 24, 2013. * Ross Lynch - Werewolf by Night * Jason Marsden – Ollie Osnick / Steel Spider * James Marsters – Korvac"James Marsters". Behind the Voice Actors. Retrieved July 25, 2013. * Max Mittelman – Rhino * Phil Morris – Max Fury / Scorpio,"Phil Morris". Behind the Voice Actors. Retrieved July 24, 2013. Leo Zodiac Soldier #2 * Nolan North – John Jameson / Man-Wolf * Adrian Pasdar – Tony Stark / Iron Man * Rob Paulsen – Georges Batroc / Batroc the LeaperDietsch, T.J. (June 24, 2013). "Unmasking 'Ultimate Spider-Man' - Enter the Ultimate Spider-Hulk". Comic Book Resources. * Kevin Michael Richardson – Robbie Robertson, Cain Marko / Juggernaut, Awesome Android, Howard the Duck, Mac Porter of Damage Control, Henry Camp / Bulldozer, Frankenstein's Monster * Daryl Sabara – Alex O'Hirn * Dwight Schultz – Mesmero"Dwight Schultz". Behind the Voice Actors. Retrieved July 24, 2013. * Roger Craig Smith – Steve Rogers / Captain America * David Sobolov – Arthur Douglas / Drax the Destroyer"David Sobolov". Behind the Voice Actors. Retrieved July 25, 2013. * Keith Szarabajka – Arthur Parks / Living Laser"Keith Szarabajka: Credits". TV Guide. Retrieved July 24, 2013."Keith Szarabajka". Behind the Voice Actors. Retrieved July 24, 2013. * George Takei – Elder Monk of K'un-L'unNg, Philiana (June 7, 2013). "Disney XD's 'Ultimate Spider-Man': The Team Gets Miniaturized". The Hollywood Reporter. * Fred Tatasciore – Bruce Banner / Hulk,"Fred Tatasciore". Behind the Voice Actors. Retrieved July 24, 2013. Phalanx * Billy West – Rocket RaccoonLynch, Alex (July 19, 2013). "ULTIMATE SPIDER-MAN Meets The 'Guardians Of The Galaxy' In New Clip". ComicBookMovie.com * Travis Willingham – Thor Odinson / Thor, Skurge / ExecutionerSands, Rich (October 12, 2012). "Exclusive: Disney XD Picks Up Marvel Cartoons Featuring the Avengers and the Hulk". TV Guide. Crew * Brian Michael Bendis – Writer, Producer, Creative Producer * Dana Booton – Supervising Producer * Dan Buckley – Executive Producer * Joe Casey – Writer, Supervising Producer * Paul Dini – Writer, Producer, Creative Consultant * Alan Fine – Executive Producer * Henry Gilroy - Supervising Producer * Joe Kelly – Writer, Supervising Producer * Cort Lane – Co-Executive Producer, Supervising Producer * Stan Lee – Co-Executive Producer * Jeph Loeb – Executive Producer * Leanne Moreau - Line Producer"Ultimate Spider-Man: Full Crew List". TVRage. Retrieved July 30, 2012. * Joe Quesada - Executive Producer * Eric Radomski – Co-Executive Producer * Duncan Rouleau – Writer, Supervising Producer * Steven T. Seagle – Writer, Supervising ProducerChing, Albert (March 27, 2012). "Joe Kelly and Steven Seagle Help Guide ULTIMATE SPIDER-MAN". Newsarama.Beard, Jim (March 13, 2012). "Meet the Men of Action: Steven T. Seagle". Marvel Comics.Terrones, Terry (March 27, 2012). "Q&A with 'Ultimate Spider-Man' producer and Springs native Steven Seagle". ColoradoSprings.com * Eugene Son - Story Editor * Alex Soto - Supervising Director * Collette Sunderman – Casting and Voice Director * Harrison Wilcox - Associate ProducerStrom, Marc (March 14, 2012). "Ultimate Spider-Man: Ultimate Villains". Marvel Comics. Reception Critical and fan reception of the series pilot was mixed. Brian Lowry of Variety criticized the series, suggesting that the source material was "strained through the juvenile, rapid-fire-joke filter of Family Guy", and called the show a "high-profile misfire" that didn't "bode well for Marvel's efforts to straddle the line of catering to kids without dumbing down venerable properties that plenty of adults know and love." Eric Goldman of IGN gave the pilot an "Okay" rating of 6 out of 10, stating that while some of the humor was enjoyable, and that the show's target audience of children would love it, "this Spider-Man just doesn't feel like Spider-Man" and that it felt "off, mannered and forced." Goodman also felt that the animation was unimpressive, and that the breaking of the Fourth wall was a more familiar signature trait of Deadpool's than of Spider-Man's. He summed up the show as "a missed opportunity for something that truly hits home with Spider-Man fans of all ages." David Sims of The A.V. Club gave the pilot a "C" ranking, writing that the first episode "feels rather lame and perfunctory, with wackiness dialed up to 11 in an effort to distract from how fundamentally bland it is." Sim subsequently gave a "C+" to the episode "Doomed" and a "B+" to the episode "Back in Black." Oliver Sava, also of the A.V. Club, gave the episode "Venom" a "B", stating that the title of the show should be changed to Synergy Spider-Man, because it goes beyond movie and Ultimate continuity to create an entry point for young viewers into the main line of Marvel titles. Sava subsequently gave the episode "Field Trip" an "A-". Emily Ashby of Common Sense Media gave the show a 4 out of 5 stars, noting the abundance of action and humor afforded by the series' premise, and opining that the lessons that Parker learns about growth and responsibility under the guidance of his mentor and friends would make lasting impressions on young viewers. Ultimate Spider-Man|accessdate=April 6, 2012|publisher=Common Sense Media}} Broadcast The show airs worldwide on Disney XD. It premiered on June 22, 2012 in Canada, on July 1, 2012 in South Africa, and on May 31, 2012 in the United Kingdom and Ireland. The show will air in Australia on the new channel Disney XD from 10 April 2014. References External links * * * * Category:2010s American animated television series Category:2012 American television series debuts Category:Anime-influenced animation Category:Disney XD shows Category:Marvel Animation Category:Man of Action Studios Category:Animated television series based on Marvel comics Category:Spider-Man television series Category:Superhero television programs Category:Superhero comedy television series Category:Television series based on works by Brian Michael Bendis